coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8265 (25th November 2013)
Plot Peter forces an admission of guilt from a desperately upset Anna. Apologising profusely, she asks for the phone and closes the cafe early, barely able to control her tears and fuming. Taking the phone home, she is furious and screams angrily at Faye about her actions and calls Tim round. Roy fusses over Hayley after her chemotherapy session but she insists she’s alright. Anna starts to lose it with Faye who runs upstairs to escape her wrath. Peter starts to snap at Carla when she wants to talk about the wedding. The Windasses hold a council of war and Gary stands up for Faye, telling them that she’s had a hard life. Anna is outraged and furious at Sally who makes insulting comments at Faye. The video has been loaded up to the internet and is seen by the residents. Faye offers a meaningful apology to Anna and Owen but she still defends Grace. Anna decides to go and see the girl’s mother against Faye's wishes. Michelle and Steve go to see Peter and Carla only to find that the atmosphere isn't good between them. Roy confides in Mary that he understands what this dress means to Hayley but he worries about her. Steve offers to organise Peter’s stag do but Peter isn't interested. Anna returns to say that Grace’s mother isn't interested in what her daughter’s done, blaming Grace. Anna and Owen realise that Faye is being threatened as well. Peter thanks Tina for all her help and it’s clear they are attracted to each other. Brian calls at No.6 - the video has been spread all round the school on mobile phones and parents have complained. He tells Anna and Owen that he has had no option but to follow school policy and report the matter to the police. Faye is shocked and appalled that matters are spiralling out of control. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is shocked that Grace's mother fails to take the bullying incident seriously. However, the situation hits Faye hard and Peter is distraught about the video. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,420,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes